Talk:Fuel Rod Gun
Untitled I suggest splitting this into two articles, one about Halo 1's gun and one about Halo 2's cannon. --Dragonclaws 01:57, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :I would agree to that...--Vlad3163 03:31, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Hear.Hear Yeah, I also agree. Also that Fuel Rod Gun in the picture is the wrong colour...it's meant to be purple. User:Joshua 029 :Handheld fuel rod guns come in two different colors: Brown and purple. -ED 00:47, 1 April 2007 (UTC) I agree with the entire page been spliting into two different pages. That way its easier to find all the info on one. User:Spartan117John Flak Cannon? I thinks someone's been playing a little too much UT... guesty-persony- ' 06:46, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :I could have swore it said it some were in game play, I might have saw it some were in custom edition. oh and what the hell is UTIrving 07:04, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::Unreal Tournament. It's a game from long ago (1999) for PC, and it had a weapon called the Flak Cannon. They've released two sequels (UT2003 and UT2004) and they're coming out with UT2007 in June. BTW, you can sign your posts with ~~~~, and it will replace it with a link to your userpage and talkpage, or your nickname, if you've supplied one, like this: 'guesty-persony- ' 07:02, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::When Bungie unveiled the Halo Movie, they also released a section of the Story Bible - a page on Grunts, where the FRG was called the Flak Cannon. 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:18, 12 February 2008 (UTC) WTF There IS a different weapon called a "fuel rod cannon". It just isn't an infantry weapon, its a banshee heavy weapon. Read Halo:the Flood. Can someone please re-create the fuel rod cannon page, remove the redirect, and remove it from the list of usable weapons? Thanks. If you guys want to respond to my question, I'm making an account called "TerminalFailure" Fuel Rod Gun/Cannon This is going to be the last word on this weapon. The Fuel Rod Gun is an infantry weapon used throughout the Halo series. This has been confirmed by gameplay prompts, official material, and even by the Marine quotes describing the supposed Halo 3 "Fuel Rod Cannon". The Fuel Rod Cannon is an entirely different weapon, described only in the books. The only times this weapon has been mentioned is in Halo:the Flood where a Banshee used it as a heavy weapon to destroy a trailer of ammunition and in First Strike where a pair of Hunters used them. This indicates that the Halo2-3 era version of the Hunter's weapon and the Fuel Rod Cannon seen throughout the series are the only weapons that can be called "Fuel Rod Cannons" if Halopedia is to retain its claim of following canon. Bungie made a mistake? Fuel Rod Gun is a misnomer? Sure. The thing is, this wiki follows what canon is, not what it should be. In following that, I am reverting the Fuel Rod Cannon page to reflect the truth. --TerminalFailure 17:48, 14 April 2008 (UTC) In Reach So where's the evidence that says the Fuel Rod Gun is in Reach? I mean, there's already the plasma launcher, so where does it say about a Fuel Rod Gun? T-rex-king 14:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC)